


The 11th Prime

by xiunkissed2018



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Gaping, Dacryphilia, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, Drugged Sex, Dubious Morality, Extreme Watersports, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Lactation, Marathon Sex, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Overstimulation, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex during Childbirth, Somnophilia, read the notes, read the tags pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiunkissed2018/pseuds/xiunkissed2018
Summary: Baekhyun was a baby-maker forced into that kind of life.Chanyeol, more or less, is an angel in disguise.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Everyone, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 99





	The 11th Prime

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I’m back.
> 
> Before you continue, make sure you’ve read the tags well. If you’re familiar with my previous works, you’d know how dark and filthy this would be.
> 
> You see, someone commented on one of my works that I’m “sick in the fucking head”. There wasn’t enough context for me to interpret whether that’s an insult or a compliment (because yes, being called sick in the head can be a compliment—at least for me—because I describe majority of the authors I look up to as one because there’s no way they would have come up with their masterpieces if there’s not at least a single stroke of madness within them. In fact, confining oneself within the standard box of what our society arbitrarily branded as normal would eventually and ostensibly kill one’s creativity, if not that it has already hindered it from developing in the first place. Besides, normalcy is but a matter of consensus and I gotta stop now and go back to my main point because I’m reaching peak INTP and I might never stop babbling if I keep on.)
> 
> Anyway, if you think that my fics are too much for you to handle, then why would you still read it? There’s a reason why I always check the applicable archive warning/s and make sure to properly tag. I also ALWAYS leave my fics with an opening note where I emphasize said warnings.
> 
> If you still proceeded despite all the warnings and red flags, then that’s on you.
> 
> Like everyone else, I also have certain tropes and kinks that I can’t stomach, and when I realize that the fic I was about to read contains one or more of these unbearable elements, I close the tab and find something else that will be up to my taste.
> 
> So if you decide to press on, then it means that you’re alright with all the aforementioned tags.
> 
> Once again, this is a dark fic. Although it’s technically a happy ending (you can actually skip to the part where Chanyeol comes in the picture because it’s enthusiastic consent and a bit of angst and fluff from then on) but the first parts are pure filth and filled with noncon. 
> 
> Don’t like it, don’t read it.
> 
> Not beta-read as usual.

Baekhyun is a baby-maker. How he became one, it goes a little over a decade back.

Baekhyun just turned 18 when he decided to be bolder and try something new. Since introverted and extremely shy, the omega never had a boyfriend or even dated anyone. In fact, he doesn’t even have any friends as he’s always been socially awkward—unconsciously pushing people away with his strange quirks and bashfulness. That’s why on the night of his 18th birthday, he decided that going to a night club would be a good first step to change his nonexistent social life.

Naive and unfamiliar with the scene that he suddenly entered without giving it much thought, Baekhyun was easily tricked into drinking a drugged cocktail that was handed to him by a charming young man Baekhyun foolishly assumed was nice and genuinely interested in him. He trusted the man and the next thing the barely legal male knew, he was getting dizzy and it wasn’t even a minute later when darkness fully consumed him.

Later that evening, Baekhyun awoke to a strange, painful sensation. There’s an uncomfortable burning and stretching in his nether region, and when he fully regained enough consciousness to know what’s going on, Baekhyun fearfully yelped at what he realized.

He’s being raped by the man he thought was nice enough to buy him a drink. But no matter how much Baekhyun tried to scream for help, only muffled noises came out of his lips as the man has gagged his mouth.

He lost his virginity. No, it was stolen, and Baekhyun can only helplessly cry as he lied on his back on a stranger’s bed—bound and gagged, and a thick cock ramming in and out of his no longer virgin hole.

The unknown man brutally raped Baekhyun the whole night—the smaller barely registering how the man had blown five more loads into his used hole before losing consciousness again.

When he came to, horror filled Baekhyun when he realized he was on a backseat of an unfamiliar vehicle and they’re traversing a road he’s never seen before. He tried to squirm and screech, but it was useless because the rope tied around his limbs were knotted tightly.

Baekhyun belatedly learned that aside from raping him, the man also decided to kidnap and take him to their base as the man was apparently a member of an all-alpha mob.

The base was located in an abandoned building in what seemed to be the outskirts of town as Baekhyun was no longer familiar with the area. And in that building, the petite male was kept and gang-raped every single day—morning and night, conscious or not—for almost half a year.

The mobsters made Baekhyun their whore. The pitiful male was forced to be a cum dumpster for the whole mob consisting of more than two hundred alphas. With their number and unquenchable thirst for a pretty omega like Baekhyun, the small male had spent every minute of everyday getting violated by these men. They would repeatedly rape him no matter how much he pleaded and cried.

There’s no appealing to their better nature as they seemingly have none with how they’ve mercilessly abused and defiled the poor omega’s body who remained pliant and defenseless while the men raped him thousands of times. He could only cry as they relentlessly fucked his mouth and ruined his cunt using their monstrous lengths and hands as some of the alphas have taken pleasure in fisting him. One, two, and sometimes even three cocks would always be pistoning in and out of his overused boy pussy like he was nothing but a hole they were free to use anytime. 

They were ruthless in breaking the poor omega. They’ve made Baekhyun a living sex doll they would take turns raping. The petite male’s body was constantly ravished—his stretched out hole taking loads after loads of potent alpha cum whether he’s asleep or awake, and when Baekhyun thought he’ll spend the rest of his days captive as a fucktoy for two hundred heartless alphas, a raid happened and he was able to sneak out amidst the chaos.

With renewed strength, Baekhyun went back home only to learn from the landlord that his aunt who became his legal guardian when his own parents passed had moved out of the country when she got his inheritance after Baekhyun was declared dead.

Hurt, homeless, and hungry, Baekhyun passed out while in the streets only to wake up in a hospital room with a doctor bearing a devastating news.

He’s two months pregnant.

Baekhyun no longer know and would not even want to know who among the hundreds of men who repeatedly raped him on a daily basis for the past five and a half months was the father, and his initial reaction was that he wanted to get rid of the baby. But it so happened that one of his attending nurses was a middle-aged married woman who had always wanted a child with her spouse, and so she offered Baekhyun a deal: he’ll carry the child to term with the nurse providing everything he would need during the pregnancy, and after, she’ll adopt the baby as her own in exchange for a small fortune.

Baekhyun thought hard about it. But is there even anything that has to be considered? His life would’ve been worse if the raid didn’t happen and he’s still with his captors. The omega didn’t want to think what his captors would do to him if he’d stayed in that warehouse while pregnant. And so figuring that he would have nothing to lose—in fact it would even be a gain as the amount the nurse was willing to pay would be enough to sustain a comfortable living for a while—Baekhyun agreed.

His pregnancy had not been easy, but it went relatively smoother compared to other cases of male pregnancies. When he finally gave birth, Baekhyun was a month away from turning 19, and despite a gnawing sadness in the back of his mind as he can’t help but feel slightly attached to the life he carried in his womb for almost nine months, it was still a relief when the nurse took the baby away.

Baekhyun knew his child would be better off that way. The nurse and her spouse have long been wanting a kid of their own, and so he’s certain they would give the baby a bright future—one that he couldn’t give with his current state.

Once discharged, Baekhyun tried to pick up the shattered pieces and live again. The money the nurse gave him was a good start, but it can’t sustain him for the rest of his life that he tried to apply for a job. But since he wasn’t able to finish high school and he had always shied away from any form of social interaction that he wasn’t able to develop any necessary skills, all his applications were either rejected or unanswered.

One time while browsing the internet in search for job listings, he chanced upon a forum of anonymous users discussing about how lucrative being a baby-maker is. Curious if it is the same with being a surrogate, Baekhyun made his research.

He learned through reading from primary and secondary sources that unlike surrogates who only carry the child which they are often impregnated with via in vitro fertilization, a baby-maker is impregnated naturally—by having sex with their client until they get pregnant.

Maybe it was desperation and the thought he’ll be good for nothing else that Baekhyun didn’t think twice about signing up to become one.

And now, Baekhyun’s already 29 and so far, he’s been pregnant and had given birth ten times. Eleven, if you’ll include his very first.

Baekhyun has already had plenty of clients for someone who’s only been in the industry for a decade. Some of them were old, some were middle-aged, but their common denominator would always be their wealth and their desire to have an heir or an additional child to nurture and spoil.

Baekhyun’s set-up was relatively easy to follow. The omega has an impressive record of being clean and extremely fertile, and unless the client has health problems, he’s certain to get pregnant once continuously fucked raw. And so upon contract signing, the client would give his first payment. The first step is to impregnate Baekhyun, and to be sure his womb would bear one, the fee would cover a two month long trial where the clients can freely fuck Baekhyun as much as they want to.

Most of them would make the most of it because aside from wanting to have a child, Baekhyun was also a beautiful omega and his sexy body was curvy in all the right places. With that, the clients would normally take a break from their work for two whole months to focus on impregnating Baekhyun. To do this, they would lock the omega up and fuck him day and night to make sure there would be a baby in his womb.

His clients would spend the first two months enjoying Baekhyun’s body. They would rail him on a daily. No matter what position, or how long, whether the omega was asleep or awake, they were free to use him however they want to. 

So far, the first two months of continuously fucking had always been effective because more often than not, Baekhyun would be found to be carrying even before the time was up. Regardless, the clients still max their payment because even if already pregnant, they would still continuously demand sex from the smaller who would willingly let them use his body until two months were over because it’s what they’ve agreed upon in their contract.

Now, if they want to keep on fucking Baekhyun even after the two months trial period was up, the clients would have to pay additional. The payment will cover the whole of Baekhyun’s pregnancy where they will be granted permission to continue using the omega to their heart’s content. All the clients he’s had have availed the extra service, and all of them have taken pleasure in making Baekhyun their cumdump in this period.

Included in the arrangement was their right to use the omega’s body 24/7, may he be asleep or awake, and however they want to. They are free to fuck Baekhyun until he gives birth that is why to make the most out of it, the clients would take the petite male and make him a “housewife” during these nine months. These clients would take pleasure in sexing Baekhyun up everyday and use him like a human fleshlight—existing only to satisfy their sexual needs while carrying their child. 

And since these clients were normally the wealthiest in the society, they would usually cease working without a problem so they could stay with Baekhyun all throughout and make sure that they would get the most out of what they’ve paid for.

The clients would make sure that Baekhyun was well used. They would fuck him numerous times daily and somehow, the smaller male has noticed that all of his clients’ horniness would turn a few notches higher once he enters his third trimester. He belatedly realized that it must be the sight of him getting fucked when near childbirth that riles his clients up.

Baekhyun had been perpetually beautiful but he’s especially glowing at third tri—his belly would be fully stretched and round, his cunt that was always wet and dripping with slick and cum as he also becomes highly sensitive around that time would deliciously clench around the cock that was wrecking his hole, and his engorged breasts that were leaking with copious amount of milk would lewdly bounce at each thrust. With his eyes rolled back and his tongue lolled out while being brutally pounded, Baekhyun looked like the perfect breeding bitch whose mind was empty and was only good at one thing—taking cock—and the clients made sure to always put Baekhyun in such an obscene position where he’s reduced to nothing but their brooding bitch.

Baekhyun through time had learned to accept his fate of being countless men’s breeding machine, and there are even instances when he would enjoy the sex. However, it can’t be helped that there are clients who would abuse their authority over the poor omega.

There was once a client who after successfully impregnating Baekhyun had lent the omega to his friends to be dirtied and used. It started with just that—the man’s friends coming over to fuck Baekhyun until eventually and as his pregnancy progressed, he was also given to unknown set of men to be fucked against his will. Baekhyun realized how worse it has become because the next thing the omega knew, he was already getting frequently gang raped by different set of strangers numerous times a week.

His client would invite these strange men in the evening at least thrice a week where there would be at least a dozen of them each session. After Baekhyun would be injected with what he learned to be a drug that would make sure the child in his stomach would be unharmed, the men would start taking turns raping the defenseless omega from early evening until the sun rises the next day day. 

Body quivering and drenched in spit, cum, and piss of countless men, Baekhyun would then be continuously abused by his client. The alpha would show the omega no mercy as after the men leave, he would just go on with fucking the smaller as if the petite male wasn’t physically and mentally traumatized from getting incessantly railed by feral alphas a while ago. What’s worse was before the baby-maker can even fully recover from his last session, he would find himself tied and gagged on the bed, ready to be brutally gang raped by another set of strangers again.

The smaller protested hard at first, especially since it unlocked memories he had been trying so hard to forget, but what can he do when it was explicitly stated in the contract that his body would be owned by his client until he gives birth and that the latter can do anything he wants with it? The baby-maker realized how dangerous a vague statement can be in a legal set-up that he made sure to revise the contract to avoid similar abuses in the future. However, it was too late to save him from the present as he was repeatedly feasted on by hundreds of men for many months.

Besides, the client was ironically a court judge with vast connections that Baekhyun no longer attempted to do anything about it in fear of what the alpha would do to him.

It was like a repeat of what happened to him when he was 18, and he’s honestly not sure which is worse, that’s why it was such a relief when Baekhyun had finally given birth and after receiving his final payment, the petite male made sure that the crazy client would not bother him again by making the judge sign an agreement that he can’t approach Baekhyun in any way from then on. 

The judge looked at him with a knowing smirk, but satisfied because he already had his fill from almost a year of fucking and watching the helpless male get repeatedly gang raped, he affixed his signature on the piece of paper with no more qualms.

Thankfully, Baekhyun’s next clients were normal. Well, as normal as a rich-ass-alphas-incapable-of-maintaining-an-actual-relationship-to-get-settled-down-and-produce-heirs-that-a-baby-maker-has-to-be-hired-to-do-the-job can be, but he’s not complaining.

Unfortunately, it was a couple of years later that Baekhyun had another client who was messed in the head.

“ _Ahhhh fuck, fuck. Your cunt feels so fucking good.”_ Baekhyun’s eyes rolled back and a loud moan unwillingly escaped his lips when the cock currently ramming in and out of his squelching hole had hit his prostate deep. “It’s a wonder how you still feel this good when you’ve been fucked by so many already. How many times have a cock entered this pussy, huh? How many men have been inside your cunt, Baekhyun?” The man picked up his pace while the petite male screeched in mixture of pain and pleasure.

When he didn’t answer promptly, the man hit his cheeks. It wasn’t that forceful, but it stings. “Answer me, you whore.”

“I-I d-don’t know a-anymore.” Baekhyun answered shakily and that’s the truth. How many times have a cock entered his pussy? Fifty, sixty thousand times, maybe. How many men have been inside his ruined cunt? More than a thousand by now, perhaps. He’s no longer sure and he’s not exactly keen to know.

“See? You’ve been fucked so many times and by so many men you’ve already lost track a long time ago. What a dirty, worthless slut.” The client’s expression was one of utter disgust as he spat on Baekhyun’s face—the small male only biting his bruised lips in an attempt to hold in his sobs. While it’s not new for the omega to hear degrading words thrown at him by his clients who view him so lowly, it still hurts every time.

“You will really be nothing but a whore, Baekhyun.” The man crudely sneered while he continued pounding the smaller. “Do you think someone will still accept you after this? Look at you, you’ve been used so much you’ve already become worn out. Your breasts are so huge but already sagged from all the men that have milked you. “ As if to prove his point, the man reached to slap Baekyun’s jiggling tits that were also steadily leaking milk—the omega yelping in pain.

“You’re so fucking loose that I can barely feel your cunt clenching around my cock. You’re so plump like a fucking pig because every year, you let countless men impregnate you as long as they pay. You’re nothing but a worthless whore whose only function in the society was to be a breeding machine.” The man once again spat on Baekhyun’s face who only whimpered as he looked at the man pleadingly, his eyes begging for him to stop.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” The alpha taunted as he slapped Baekhyun’s cheek again before grabbing the smaller’s neck to choke him. “Isn’t it the truth? You’ve been used so much that you’ve already lost your worth. You’re nothing but a pathetic cock-hungry slut—a brooding bitch. Your boy pussy is so ruined from all the cocks that have entered you and all the pups from many different men that came out of your fucked out hole. You’re disgusting and pathetic. You’re nothing but a breeding cow, Baekhyun. And you know what worthless whores like you deserve? To be treated like the filthy pig that you are and be raped everyday.”

And rape him everyday the man did. Despite their agreement, sex with the man had always been against Baekhyun’s will that it might as well have been counted as one. It was also unfortunate for Baekhyun that compared to the other clients he’s had, the alpha had ridiculously high libido and was indeed an animal in bed.

The client fucked Baekhyun in all sex positions possibly known to man, and the petite male also realized how the alpha had kinks that were extreme in his standards.

Among the many was how the client would regularly fist Baekhyun using both of his forearms. He would shove them inside of the poor boy’s pulsating hole at the same time and the very first time it happened, Baekhyun bled, but that didn’t deter the man who kept on stretching him until it became a staple in their bedroom activities that after fucking—or raping, rather—the omega, the client would also fist him for hours until he passed out.

It was also with this client that Baekhyun experienced being a human toilet. Aside from cum and spit, the alpha would also fill Baekhyun’s mouth and hole with his piss. 

The petite male can remember how he puked the first time he was made to drink the filthy liquid that was the man’s piss, but he can’t do anything but to be used to it as it became a daily occurrence that after he was raped first thing in the morning, the client would drag Baekhyun to the en-suite bathroom where he would order the smaller to kneel with his mouth open. When the omega tried to refuse once, his client tied him up and had a sex machine rail him for literally the whole day. Needless to say, that made Baekhyun obedient.

Tears would fill Baekhyun’s eyes each time as the man urinates—the latter’s piss aimed for the smaller’s mouth, but each time, he would be forced to swallow every liquid that enters his awaiting mouth while the rest were splattered all over his face and hair.

Baekhyun was treated like an animal by that particular client who might as well be his captor as the omega was literally locked up in his penthouse—the petite male unable to leave the building for almost a whole year. 

The man kept him inside and he was forbidden from wearing any clothes unless it’s a costume for a roleplay or a lingerie the client would force him to wear from time to time. Naked and hole always dripping wet with cum and slick, Baekhyun spent his days being treated like nothing but a breeding hole for the client who would alternate between fucking and fisting him at least a dozen times daily that his roughed up cunt had stayed agape all throughout his stay with the client.

The man did not only abused Baekhyun’s body, but would also constantly degrade him and remind him that he’s everyone’s breeding bitch.

“What are you?” The client asked as he repeatedly slapped Baekhyun’s face using his free hand until the baby-maker’s cheeks reddened some more. The poor omega was already close to his due date and was lying on his back: blindfolded, wrists tied on the bed post, nipples clamped, and plump thighs widely spread apart while the alpha was in the middle of the smaller’s parted legs—his hand thrusting a huge wine bottle in and out of Baekhyun’s puffy hole.

“Answer me, you fucking bitch!” The alpha roared as he pushed the bottle further—Baekhyun screaming at the burn of the stretch. He may be gaping, but the bottle was still huge for his tiny hole.

“I-I’m-ahhh-a brooding b-bitch.” Baekhyun answered. His eyes rolled back at how the wine bottle has been effortlessly hitting his prostate.

“What else?”

Baekhyun whimpered at the pain and humiliation but he knows a response is expected. “I-I’m j-just a hole. A s-slut. A ahhhh b-breeding wh-whore.”

“That’s right. You’re a fucking whore. A dirty slut. A breeding cow.” The man spat on Baekhyun—the gob of slimy saliva landing on the latter’s face that’s been drenched with the client’s earlier spits. “And do you know what filthy pigs like you deserve?”

“T-to b-be raped, i-impregnated, a-and m-milked.” Baekhyun screamed when the man pulled the whole bottle out only to slam it all in. “Ahhhhh hnnnnng!” The smaller cried as cum spurt out of this twitching tiny cock against his will.

Despite his release and apparent oversensitivity, the client only chuckled darkly and continued his thrusting—he even used his other hand to massage the smaller’s limp and sensitive cock.

“N-no! I-I can’t anymore. Please! No!” Baekhyun was wailing and squirming but the client paid no mind. Instead, he sped up his thrusts and gripped the smaller’s cock tighter. “Hhhnnngh n-no more! Ahhh n-no! S-stop! H-hurts.” Baekhyun sobs and it was indeed too much for him because eyes widening and screaming one last time, the worn-out male finally passed out.

Baekhyun was relieved when the contract finally ended as he safely delivered the alpha’s baby, but not before enduring one last traumatizing act from the client who upon learning that the omega’s water broke, didn’t immediately called for a doctor but instead, simply pried Baekhyun’s trembling thighs apart and hammered in his throbbing cock inside the smaller’s leaking hole. 

Baekhyun remembers hysterically crying and screaming for help as he was thrown on to the floor, his face planted on the cold marble, his ass raised up as the man mercilessly forced his way inside him from behind.

The pain brought about by the contraction and the man’s length assaulting his tender walls broke Baekhyun. Eyes rolled back, cheeks wet with tears and excessively drooling, the omega was brutally pounded by the client and after shooting the first load into his drenched boy pussy, the alpha called the doctor as he went for another round and continued raping the helpless pregnant man until the doctor arrived.

Baekhyun didn’t know how long it took, but he was sure that his client released into him two more times, his whole body aching and mind completely hazy. He can faintly register the look of pity the doctor gave him when she finally arrived and saw a heaving Baekhyun sprawled out on the bed, copious amounts of freshly blown cum dripping from his fucked out cunt.

Like what Baekhyun did with the crazy client who had him repeatedly gang raped, the smaller also made the latest client sign an agreement that he couldn’t show his face to Baekhyun anymore, and since he’s already 30 and had saved up enough to start a business, the omega decided to retire.

That is, until he gave in to meet a man who's been pestering him. His initial plan was just to tell the persistent alpha that he no longer does baby making in person since the latter won’t listen when he told him that through phone. But his prepared speech of rejection didn’t come out of his lips the moment his brown eyes finally met his.

Park Chanyeol was insanely attractive, but it was the moment they’ve sat down to talk that Baekhyun’s heart was fully taken away. The alpha was older by five years, the sole heir to Park Corp.—the country’s largest player in telecommunications—and a complete gentleman. 

The omega knew not to put hopes in finding genuine love for himself after all that he’s been through that he never gave it much thought, but in the deep recesses of his troubled mind, the alpha in front of him would be embodiment of his every forgotten hopes and dreams for a man.

However, fate has always been cruel for the omega. Park Chanyeol, although not married, would soon be. His fiancée who was currently a secret as their families haven’t publicized the engagement yet, was an omega from another affluent family. But the problem was said fiancée was infertile, and since Chanyeol would need an heir to secure their lineage and he can’t really marry someone else as their joining had long been decided—even before they were born—he was instructed to produce one before his marriage.

His elders reasoned that it’ll be more acceptable to have a child before marriage instead of having one outside of it. Besides, the wedding would be set a year and a half from now—enough for Chanyeol to impregnate someone else. That is the exact reason why he hired a baby-maker instead of a surrogate as the latter’s process take longer, and he’s running on a limited timeframe.

“Please, please, say yes? I’m willing to double the payment. Tell me what you need and I’ll include it. You see, I’m normally not this persistent but I’m desperate. I really need this, Mr. Byun.” Chanyeol pleaded and the omega knew it’s not a good idea. His guts are screaming for him to stop—to not walk right into trouble, but there’s something about the alpha that pulls him right in, like a moth to a flame.

“Alright. No need to pay for extra. Unless you’d want me to stay with you for the whole duration of the pregnancy, then you’d really have to pay more.” Those words smoothly came out of his lips, as if he’s no longer in control of himself. And the smile that blossomed on Chanyeol’s face after hearing those were enough to put all his doubts in the backseat of his thoughts.

“ _Mmmh you’re so beautiful_.” The deep, baritone voice made Baekhyun shiver, but the cold air hitting his bare skin was only a secondary reason.

“I’m not.” He whispered, conflicted, as he bashfully turned his head sideways to avoid Chanyeol’s piercing gaze. 

After their first meeting, the contract signing happened the following day as the alpha couldn’t afford to waste any more time. And now, after a few “dates” as the alpha insisted they had to be familiarized with each other first, here they are: Baekhyun sprawled on the bed, naked, while the alpha was hovering above him in an equal state of undress.

“Baekhyun, look at me.” Chanyeol muttered as he caressed the omega’s cheeks, his voice so tender that the smaller can’t help but meet this eyes. “Believe me, baby, you are beautiful. The most beautiful I’ve ever seen.”

Baekhyun was no longer able to respond when Chanyeol leaned in and pressed their lips together. The alpha’s lips were as warm and soft as his kisses that the smaller suddenly felt his eyes tearing up. It was the first time he was kissed that way for all the men he’s been with before would bite and nip on his lips harshly, uncaring if they bruise and bleed.

“Mmmmhhh” Baekhyun let out a moan when Chanyeol licked his lips, as if asking for entry which the former granted willingly. More moans escaped the omega’s lips when the taller started to explore his wet cavern—the kiss turning more passionate as Chanyeol’s hand wandered around Baekhyun’s smooth skin.

Baekhyun thought he could spend the rest of his life being kissed that way by Chanyeol, that’s why a bout of disappointment hit him when the alpha pulled away. His disappointment didn’t last long however when he felt the taller’s tongue licked a fat stripe on the side of his neck before the alpha started to nip and suck on the skin, purposely leaving marks that would last for days.

The kisses went lower until the alpha reached Baekhyun’s chest and the omega threw his head back in pleasure when he felt the taller’s mouth on one of his nubs while Chanyeol massaged the other one. 

Suckling noises and Baekhyun’s pleasured moans filled the air as milk gushed out from his reddened nipples—the alpha drinking them all as he alternated between slurping on the hard nubs and kneading the soft mounds.

After milking him dry, Chanyeol proceeded to pepper kisses around Baekhyun’s navel as he took a hold of the backside of the omega’s knees before pushing them apart.

“What are you-hnnnngggh~” Baekhyun’s body spasmed when the taller licked his pulsating hole—the taller’s tongue breaching the entrance as he alternated between tongue-fucking the smaller and sucking his puckered rim.

“N-not t-there. It’s d-dirty.” Baekhyun tried to protest but Chanyeol didn’t stop. He only reached out and inserted three of his fingers inside Baekhyun’s mouth to shut him up—the smaller promptly sucking on them while moaning—while the older continued to lick around and inside the younger’s asshole.

“Mmmhh, delicious.” Once seemingly satisfied with eating Baekhyun’s ass, Chanyeol pulled out his fingers from the omega’s mouth—the digits now wet with the smaller’s saliva. Not wasting any more time, the alpha inserted two of his drenched fingers inside the younger’s unclenched hole that elicited another moan from Baekhyun.

Chanyeol started to thrust his fingers in and out of Baekhyun—the smaller’s rim barely offering any resistance due to the alpha’s earlier ministrations. The two fingers eventually became three, then four, and when Baekhyun’s whines became louder and his moans sluttier, the taller decided it’s time. 

Baekhyun whined louder when he felt his hole clenching around nothing, but his anticipation for what’s to come next immediately pacified him. Sure enough, Chanyeol got into position. Grabbing the underside of the omega’s thighs, the taller pushed them up until Baekhyun was almost folded in half, his chest heaving and hole fluttering.

“You can pull my hair or scratch my back if you need to. If it hurts too much and you want me to stop, just tell me and I will.” Baekhyun finally let his tears fall freely after hearing that—his sobs surprising the taller. No one had ever handled him so delicately before, and his heart couldn’t take it. Chanyeol however, thought he must be in pain.

“Baek are you okay? Tell me, please. Do you want me to stop now because I will, baby. Just tell me.” Baekhyun sobbed some more upon hearing the genuine concern in the alpha’s tone as he spoke.

The omega shook his head as he held Chanyeol’s arms as the latter was about to break away because he thought Baekhyun no longer wanted to continue. “No, no. I don’t want you to stop. I just—I just felt overwhelmed. It’s the first time I was treated this good. I’m sorry I made you worry.”

Chanyeol’s face softened and if Baekhyun would let himself be hopeful, he might have even seen the alpha’s eyes turn glassy. “I’m so sorry, baby.” The taller breathed as he reached out to wipe the smaller’s tears. “You must have been through so much but baby, I’ll make sure that in my care, you’ll be treated nothing less than what you deserve, princess. I’ll give you all the good things in life.”

A soft kiss was planted on top of Baekhyun’s head who only cried some more as the alpha moved to his side and spooned him. After what felt like hours cradled in the taller’s embrace, the omega reached for the older’s half-hard erection and gave it a squeeze.

A groan followed. “Baekhyun, what are you doing?” Chanyeol asked, his hand trying to stop Baekhyun’s. The smaller only wriggled and turned his head to face him. “Please, fuck me.”

Chanyeol’s brows were furrowed but the desire was obvious in his eyes. “Like what I’ve said, I wouldn’t force you to do anything you don’t want. We can continue to—“

“I want you. No, I need you now.” Baekhyun insisted. “Please. I’m not forcing myself. I really want this, alpha. I need your cock inside me.”

That’s what all it took for the alpha to get moving. Not wanting to break away from their current position, Chanyeol simply raised one of Baekhyun’s legs before aligning the tip of his pulsating cock on the smaller’s puffy rim.

“Are you sure? We can postpone this for no—ahhhhh fuck!” Chanyeol cursed when Baekhyun, who was already impatient, pushed his ass back and impaled himself on the taller’s length—the smaller whimpering at the sensation.

“Shit, shit, you feel so good.” Chanyeol moaned as he placed his hand on Baekhyun’s belly that had an obvious bulge now caused by his monster of a cock, and the omega couldn’t be more turned on with how sexy the alpha sounded when pleasured.

Baekhyun began to fuck himself on Chanyeol when the latter stopped him. “No, baby. I’ll do the fucking here.” The taller’s tone was dark and Baekhyun felt more slick gush out of his hole when true to his words, the older started to move. His slow thrusts turning faster as the room was filled with sounds of skin-slapping and Baekhyun’s pleasured moans.

“Ahhh ahhh fuck~yes r-right there.” Baekhyun’s eyes rolled back as Chanyeol hit his prostate and the taller knew from how the smaller’s moans grew louder that he’d found his sweet spot. And so tightening his grasp on Baekhyun’s belly so the omega could clearly feel the tip of Chanyeol’s cock poking through his distended stomach, the alpha relentlessly hammered the same spot, over and over again.

“Hhhnnnng ahhh y-you’re so d-deep inside me. I’m c-close.” 

“Then cum for me, baby.” Baekhyun need not to be told twice. His whole body spasmed as he screamed—his eyes rolling back so hard he almost passed out as the strongest and longest orgasm he’s ever experienced washed over him.

Barely coming down from his high, Baekhyun can only faintly register as Chanyeol pushed him so he’s now lying face down as the alpha shifted then jackhammered his hole, obviously chasing his release.

Baekhyun was now crying and drooling—tears and saliva pooling underneath where his face was planted while Chanyeol pounded him like an animal from behind. Just when it was starting to become unbearable, the younger felt the alpha still as he groaned—hot seeds flooding the smaller’s used hole. More sobs escaped his lips as Chanyeol moved again, leisurely fucking into the squelching hole to ride out his orgasm, and the overstimulation was too much for Baekhyun that his eyelids closed against his will and whimpering one last time, darkness finally consumed him.

  
  


After a full-month of non-stop fucking, Baekhyun was found to be carrying. It seems that he immediately got pregnant the first week Chanyeol and him started having sex.

Elated, the alpha spoiled Baekhyun a little too much that he had to ask the former to cut down on his gift-giving. The taller also became especially careful during sex that would sometimes frustrate the smaller who just wanted to be railed so hard so he would pass out.

When the two months were over, Chanyeol did pay for an additional so he could be with Baekhyun some more. Somehow, the omega expected that with how the taller had been freely expressing his attraction towards the smaller, but it still made the butterflies in his stomach wildly flutter when the alpha told him directly he would want them to be together in the whole duration of his pregnancy.

“ _Don’t think that I extended this so I could just have sex with you whenever I want to. While I admit that part excites me, remember that I wouldn’t touch you unless you want it, too. And more than that, I extended this so I can look after you. I’ll take good care of you and our baby bean, I promise you that.”_

And take care of them he did. Baekhyun spent the next months being the happiest he’s ever been—their days full of laughter and fucking that might as well have been called lovemaking with how gentle and delicate Chanyeol was to him.

However, Baekhyun knew that there’s nothing to hope for. As his due date came nearer, so was the reminder of his reality: that he was merely the alpha’s baby-maker, that what they have was only an agreement that would soon expire, and that his time was running out.

Chanyeol will soon be married, and although said fiancée was in a relationship with someone else and is only forced to the engagement as Chanyeol was, it doesn’t change the fact that they would soon tie the knot and Baekhyun will be nothing but the nameless baby-maker who made things easier for the couple.

Realizing his fairy tale would soon end, Baekhyun decided to make the most out of their remaining time. During the last weeks, the omega became sweeter and a lot more clingy, not wanting to be away from the alpha for more than a full minute. If Chanyeol noticed, he didn’t comment but simply relished the attention and made sure to pay back Baekhyun’s affection in an equal or even greater amount.

When the day came that Baekhyun would give birth, a plan had long been formed, and all he needed was the perfect timing to execute it. He found it when he was left alone in his room almost a day after his successful delivery. While Chanyeol was with their baby who he still haven’t seen yet which the alpha thankfully didn’t push him to do so, Baekhyun worked on his escape.

  
  


As Baekhyun entered the boarding gates a few days later, he thought he heard someone who sounded a lot like Chanyeol called his name. He chalked it up to his mind playing cruel tricks on him and so pushing his hesitation away, he walked towards what would be a path leading to his brand new start.

  
  


Prague was a beautiful city, and if you’ll ask Baekhyun why he chose Czech Republic’s capital of all the places in the world, he would answer that it was maybe because of the fond memory he’s had of a Korean drama he used to watch as a kid which title he can’t even remember, but it was set in Prague and he remembers his young self dreaming of visiting the city when he grows older.

Baekhyun didn’t have many dreams as a kid, much more in adulthood, that is why it was such a milestone that he got to achieve one of the few when he got to Prague to start anew.

Baekhyun spent the first months getting acquainted with his new reality. He didn’t immediately attempt to find a job but instead spent his days exploring the city—something he’s experiencing for the first time as the last decade of his life was wasted on jumping from one man’s bed to another.

While Baekhyun was now relatively at peace with himself, thoughts of Chanyeol, their child, and of how beautiful as a family they would become if only his circumstances were different would flood his thoughts every night that the omega made sure to exhaust himself during daytime so once he gets to his rented apartment, he would immediately succumb to slumber.

Today, however, was different. Baekhyun decided to call it a day despite the sun being still high up in the sky. He figured he would need to make his afternoon and evening productive by finally getting those boxes put away because he’s been in Prague for almost four months now and his apartment still looked like it’s been moved into just yesterday.

As Baekhyun sluggishly walked towards the entrance, the omega stopped in his tracks when he noticed a man whose back was turned against him standing at the front, as if waiting for someone. Wearing black shirt, black cargo pants, a black cap, and what looked like a backpack strap hanging from his front that’s hidden from the smaller’s view, the stranger’s stance looked familiar to Baekhyun that he felt a sudden stirring in his gut.

Dismissing it as someone whose backside is similar to the person Baekhyun has in mind, the omega continued to walk and did his best not to check out the man’s face in his peripheral vision which he successfully did.

However, when he was a couple of steps past the eerily familiar stranger, a voice called out his name and this time, Baekhyun was sure. Blood freezing and heart thundering against his chest, the omega turned around and the sight that greeted him took his breath away.

Chanyeol was standing, looking at him with the softest expression he’s ever seen on the man, and on the alpha’s chest—in a baby carrier, was a small head peaking through. And the emotions that coursed through Baekhyun’s body was too strong he felt his knees buckled.

“C-Chanyeol?” He asked weakly in disbelief, afraid that the man in front of him was but an apparition that would vanish once he blinks. And so he did. But to his utter relief, the alpha’s image and the baby on him remained solid.

“Baekhyun.” The alpha took careful steps towards the petite male who remained frozen in his tracks, and it wasn’t until Chanyeol was right in front of him that the smaller let himself breathe.

“W-What are you doing here?” Baekhyun’s voice cracked, and looking down to avoid Chanyeol’s gaze was a mistake because he’s now seeing eye to eye with the child—their child’s backside. And the omega felt a painful squeeze—a sudden urge to cradle the tiny being that was half his and half the man he loves, no matter how he tried to deny that fact.

“I looked everywhere for you. Why did you ran away, Baekhyun?” Chanyeol’s voice was soft and pained, and the omega felt the first teardrop slide down his cheek.

“Why not?” He answered, faking nonchalance. “The contract has ended. I’ve successfully given you an heir, and since you’ve already wired the final payment to my account, I don’t have anything to do with you anymore. Goodbyes are not necessary.” Every word was spat like venom, and Baekhyun felt like he wanted to puke with all the filthy lies he’s said.

Chanyeol remained silent for a while before he spoke. “I must have read it differently then.” He chuckled dryly, and when Baekhyun looked up in confusion, the smaller had become even more baffled when he saw the taller’s eyes shining with unshed tears.

“What do you mean?” The omega asked with his eyebrows furrowed.

“We were happy the past year, Baekhyun. You were even especially affectionate to me weeks before you gave birth and all of a sudden you just disappeared. I thought I’ve made it clear, and your actions suggested you were reciprocating despite your refusal to talk about it. And I thought that was good enou—“

“Wait, what are you talking about? What did you make clear?” Baekhyun’s bewildered expression stumped the taller just the same.

“Uh, my feelings for you? That I love you?” Chanyeol responded in a tone as if coercing the omega to remember while the smaller grew even more perplexed. But more than his puzzlement, the omega was euphoric because of the taller’s confession that he’s hearing for the first time.

“You l-love me?” Baekhyun stuttered incredulously.

“Yes?” Chanyeol raised his brows.

“And when was this?”

“Almost every night when your third trimester began.” The alpha sincerely replied. “I would spoon you after sex then whisper in your ear how much I do. But each time, you would just hum. One time, I asked you if we can talk about it and you said we’ll do tomorrow. But the next day, you never opened it up so I thought you’re still uncomfortable with the topic so I let you be.”

A few beats of silence followed before Chanyeol felt a sharp pain on his left ear as Baekhyun pulled at it.

“Aww oww w-what are you—it hurts! Baek!” Chanyeol yelped as the omega continued to harshly tug his reddened ear.

“You freaking oaf! Dumb giant! I hate you so much! Stupid! Stupid!” Baekhyun yelled while Chanyeol only winced in pain.

“I never heard any of that!” Baekhyun sniffled as he let go of the alpha’s ears who’s now the color of an overripe tomato. “I always fall asleep right after sex, you should have known that!” The omega sobbed. “Why would you tell me that after fucking me hard? Why didn’t you tell me when we’re both awake and sober like most people do? Dumb alpha!”

Chanyeol flinched at Baekhyun’s outburst. “But you answered once?”

Baekhyun sighed exasperatedly. “People sometimes sleep talk, Chanyeol.” The omega’s voice was calmer now, but the alpha was still alarmed because of the tears steadily streaming down the smaller’s cheeks.

“I’m sorry?” Chanyeol tried to console the smaller albeit not knowing why he’s exactly crying.

“If you only told me that awake then I wouldn’t have to go through all these sleepless nights! I wouldn’t have been this heartbroken and moreover, I would’ve been able to say it back! You’re so dumb!” Baekhyun cried some more while Chanyeol only froze when he heard the last part.

“You-you love me, too?”

“Yes, you stupid giant! I left because I thought there was no future for us because I’m only your baby-maker and you have a fiancée and wait—you have a fiancée!” Baekhyun’s eyes widen upon the reminder. “Why are you here and what’s the point of loving me when you’ll be married to someone else?”

This time, it was Chanyeol’s turn to sigh with the realization of how everything was just due to their lack of proper communication which was caused by his stupidity, as Baekhyun kept on telling him. “That is why I wanted to talk to you about us. Few months before you were due I was already planning to break off the engagement, and a week before you gave birth, I finally did it. I wanted to tell you once you’ve recovered from the delivery but you were gone the next day.”

Baekhyun’s breath hitched hearing that. “But you said it was decided even before you were born, and that you can’t marry someone else. You can’t just go against what your whole family has already decided for you.”

“Yes, but I’m their only child. Unless they’re willing to hand everything they’ve worked hard for to someone else then they wouldn’t disown me no matter how much I go against them. Besides, it’s done, Baekhyun. I’m already free. I have been for quite some time now.”

Baekhyun gasped when the alpha got down on one knee.

“It’s not the most romantic set-up. I don’t even have a ring right now and you deserve more than this, but I can’t let another minute pass by without you being mine.” More tears escaped the omega’s eyes when Chanyeol unbuckled the straps of the baby carrier on his chest and very gently, transferred the sleeping baby to his arms—the infant’s face now visible to Baekhyun who uncontrollably sobbed at the sight of their child who was undeniably theirs.

“His name is Park Chanhyun, named after me and you.” Chanyeol gazed at the sleeping infant and smiled fondly. “He’s the one who kept me going because I promised him that I would find you. I think he looks more like you than I do.” The alpha looked up to the omega—their gazes locking. “And now that I’ve fulfilled my promise and we’re here, will you Byun Baekhyun, accept us to be with you for the rest of your life?”

The omega fell on his knees as he tried to croak out a response amidst his incessant crying. “Y-yes! Yes!” Baekhyun nodded his head frantically, as if scared that Chanyeol would change his mind if he doesn’t give his answer right away.

All his fears faded when he felt the alpha’s free hand grab the back of his neck before bumping their foreheads together. “Then marry me, Baekhyun.”

  
  


“He’s asleep now?” Chanyeol asked as he entered their bedroom.

Baekhyun, whose upper body was still naked and drenched in his own milk as he just finished breastfeeding their son, curtly nodded. “Yes. He made quite a fuzz but he’s all knocked out now.” He chuckled as he made his way to their walk-in closet to get a new shirt. Before he could open the sliding door, a pair of strong veiny arms snaked around his plump belly.

“So you’ve finished feeding our son.” Chanyeol whispered as he nipped the younger’s ear who moaned at the sensation of his alpha’s tongue lightly sucking his sensitive skin. “Now it’s my turn.”

  
  


“ _Ahhhh ahhh hnggggh—so g-good-ahhh mmmmph!_ ” a hand clamped around Baekhyun’s mouth. “Shhh. Do you want our son to hear how much of a slut you are for my cock?”

Baekhyun’s eyes rolled back as Chanyeol fastened his pace and moved his hand away only to insert two of his thick fingers inside the omega’s mouth. “That’s right, baby. Suck on my fingers like how you suck my cock each morning.” Sounds of skin-slapping and Baekhyun’s muffled moans filled the bathroom as the alpha continued to fuck him hard and fast from behind.

After milking him dry earlier, the alpha dragged Baekhyun to the en-suite bathroom and impatiently tugged his shorts down. After prepping him quickly—there’s not much need for it as Chanyeol had been fucking him numerous times daily that his asshole has become permanently agape—the taller easily shove in his pulsating length and started to rock inside the smaller.

“Are you close?” Chanyeol asked as he used his free hand to tug at Baekhyun’s sensitive nipples while the other one has still its fingers fucking the smaller’s mouth.

“Hhhmmm nnngh” the younger nodded. “I am, too. Wait for me.” As he said that, the alpha alternated between harshly kneading Baekhyun’s boob and squeezing his nipple while his thrusts turned more animalistic—the smaller’s high-pitched moans indicating that he’s hitting the right spot.

“Ahhhh fuck.” Chanyeol grunted as he threw his head back and pulled his fingers out of Baekhyun’s mouth so he could grab the smaller’s neck. “Shit, I’m near.” He groaned and looked in the full-body mirror in front of them and the sight that greeted him made him go feral.

With one hand around the omega’s neck while the other one was on the smaller’s jiggling boob, the younger was so pleasured that he looked like Chanyeol broke him—face wet with tears and drooling, Baekhyun’s eyes were rolled back and his tongue was obscenely lolling out while his whole body was jerking at the alpha’s every hard thrust. 

He looked like Chanyeol’s every wet dream and that was enough to push the alpha off the edge as with a final groan, he released all his warm seeds inside Baekhyun’s cunt who immediately followed—the smaller’s cum dirtying the mirror which made their image reflected on it more lewd in Chanyeol’s eyes.

“Shit baby, you’re so beautiful. So, so good for me.” The alpha murmured as he pressed a kiss on the side of Baekhyun’s face who managed a smile despite his exhaustion.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” Chanyeol asked after they’ve both evened their breathing out.

Baekhyun shook his head. “We’re okay.” He answered and as if on cue, Chanyeol’s hands rested above his belly that’s now slightly showing with a small bump being ten weeks pregnant for their second child.

No words were exchanged after that. Baekhyun only placed his left hand above Chanyeol’s—both their wedding bands glistening as their hearts beat as one.

**Author's Note:**

> The Kdrama I mentioned was “Lovers in Prague”, a drama I remember watching when it was aired by a local channel. I was an avid fan of Kdrama during the early to late 2000’s. Lovers in Prague was among those that made a mark on me together with At the Dolphin Bay and Lavender (they’re Taiwanese but they’re my favorites), Glass Shoes, A Rosy Life, and Attic Cat. I’ve literally watched majority of the foreign dramas that were aired in my country from 2003 to maybe around 2008, and this is what probably developed my unhealthy love for angst.
> 
> And as for why “The 11th Prime” was the chosen title for this, it’s basically because the 11th prime is number 31—Baekhyun’s age when he finally settled down with a family of his own. And also maybe because I’m maintaining a pattern here. You know, Eighteen Hours, Twenty-One Days, and 100 Years which you should check out too, if you can.


End file.
